This invention relates to a process and apparatus for treating scoliosis and deviations of the human spinal column in general.
The morphology of the human spinal column at present transmits the effect of the modulating forces which have operated on it and continue to influence it. The spinal column has not finished evolving, and this is the case when morphological traces resulting from the myotendinous tension produced by the weight of the body and the action of the force of gravity can be detected in the osseous structures. The mechanisms which generate tension affecting the spinal column are increased by the effort people put forth to adapt to different environments and ways of life.
The lateral deviation, or deviation in the coronal plane of the spinal column, is specific to man. We can say that scoliosis emerged when our ancestors became bipedal, and therefore, we must recognize that one factor which has determined man's predisposition to contract scoliosis is the different biomechanics of his spinal column.
In bipedal condition each vertebral unit receives and supports, in proportion to the height it occupies, an extraordinary force of compression in relation to that endured in the quadrupedal position, as all of the weight is transmitted vertically until finally resting on two points of support: the feet.
The exact geometric design of each of the vertebrae has been structured directly related or proportional to the force of compression it supports.
The lumbar vertebrae are larger and more solid than the vertebrae in the dorsal region, which support less weight, and in turn, are larger than the cervical vertebrae.
The interdiscal pressure in the case of man's bipedal condition may vary in function of the location of his center of gravity and the leverage of his arms which he adopts with his upper extremities and torso. The different activities performed by the human being give rise to a multitude of changes in intervertebral pressure and localization. Changes in the position of the individual, for example, may result in a disk having to support 58 kg/cm.sup.2 due to a change in the position of the trunk, after having previously supported 15 kg/cm.sup.2 in the preceding supine position, while the dorsal articulations may be subjected to a shear force of 47 kg.
We clearly understand that one of several, or all of the elements stabilizing the spinal column may be affected by any circumstance, whether it be internal or external, and thus upset the balance of the spinal column.
Nevertheless, despite the studies carried out up to now, the pathogenesis of idiopathic scoliosis is still not exactly known. As far as the treatment of scoliosis is concerned, there is not in general any uniformity in the guidelines for treatment to be followed.
The present invention was conceived after prolonged, careful study and experimentation in the physical therapy treatment of scoliosis and deviations of the rachis in general. The conclusions which follow below are the result of the study and experiments referred to above, which were conducted on rabbits, although the rabbit is a quadruped, while man is a biped, just as the biomechanical conditions of the two animals are very different from each other, as we have explained above. In any event, it is a fact that the properly applied corrective techniques will model the developing bone, thus preventing its progressive deformation.
From the studies and experiments that have been carried out, the following conclusions have been drawn: manual corrective techniques properly applied during the period of bone growth and development, are effective in the treatment of scoliosis.
During the growth period, the bone can be deformed by the forces of traction and compression exerted on it.
The constant compression to which the fibrocartilaginous invertebral disks are subjected during the growth period of this tissue, are capable of modifying it and altering its development.
Trophism of the bone and fibrocartilaginous tissue is significantly altered by the action and effect of the forces of compression exerted on them.
Current physical therapy treatment not only serves to fortify and tone the muscles, or as a coadjutant means accompanying other techniques; it is also effective, per se, in the treatment of scoliosis in individuals in the growth period, as it structurally modifies the behavior of the curves.